


First One Up

by yikesola



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil has slept so much that he seems to have run out of sleep. He’s awake far earlier than he usually is. He’s awake even before his parents, and his dad tends to rise with the sun. He’s certainly awake before Dan.A ficlet about rest and passage.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down





	First One Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [phanworkschallenge](http://phanworkschallenge.tumblr.com/) Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down 🎁🎂🌟. Big thanks to [calvinahobbes](http://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/) for the thoughtful beta!

Phil still feels rotten from visiting the hospital three days ago. He feels tired and anxious and his head still kinda hurts. Headaches are nothing new, Phil’s been dealing with them for years. But fainting because of a headache in his kitchen while his mum and dad freaked out is something he’s not so used to. 

It’s fine. He’s fine. The doctors wouldn’t have sent him home if he wasn’t fine.

But he still feels that residual exhaustion. Like a hospital hangover. 

So he’s taking it easy; has been the last few days. Even today, his birthday, is lowkey. That’s how he likes his birthdays anyway, but he wishes it was because he wanted it that way and not because he’s spent most of this week in bed. 

He’s slept so much that he seems to have run out of sleep. He’s awake far earlier than he usually is. He’s awake even before his parents, and his dad tends to rise with the sun. 

He’s certainly awake before Dan, but only because it’s a Saturday. Dan has been getting up at an ungodly hour all month to commute into London for his work study at a law firm— but on weekends his late-to-bed-late-to-rise tendencies take over. 

It makes Phil feel strangely lonely, Dan asleep and also so desperately far away. Dan had visited only a week before but it feels like ages. And he’s not going to be able to visit again until late February. It would be a birthday miracle if Phil could roll over on his side and see Dan snoozing there next to him. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and tries it— rolling with a groan as his joints pop from their first task of the day. No Dan. It was worth a shot. 

Despite thinking he didn’t have more sleep in him, Phil does doze off for another two hours. The sun is up this time, and he feels more solid and human. It’s nice. He must’ve needed it. When he cracks his eyes open and checks his phone, he sees a text from Dan. A lovely text. A text that isn’t as good as Dan actually being here, but which is a decent second place. 

He shoots out a tweet, because sometimes he simply has to shout out into the void how wonderful Dan is: “ _the txt i just got was the best thing about this birthday :]_ ” Then he hits call because he refuses to not hear Dan’s voice on his birthday. 

“Morning, old man,” Dan says when he answers. He sounds sleepy and smiley and Phil’s heart beats a little faster for hearing it. 

“Starting my 23rd year off with abuse,” Phil laughs, “I see how it is.” 

“It’s not abuse to state facts! I’m a spring chicken and you’re one foot in the grave.” 

Phil rolls his eyes. He’s willing to bet that Dan knows it, even if he can’t see it. “I hate you,” he says, a saccharine fondness dripping from every word.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190478070264/first-one-up) !


End file.
